User talk:Sloshedtrain/Talk Archive 4
But I did nothing wrong... Jason McMartin (talk) So sorry I'm sorry about not updating the article listings. I thought I did everything correctly. I was just a bit confused. Thank you for sending me the tutorials .__. LeahRawrzzz (talk) 23:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Article Listing OK, Im still confused on how to add to article listing... Can you please explain to me? Fixing Article OK, so I created a new page but messed up on title it should be: Adventure Time: Tales Of Lemon Grab Part #1 I know its not freacky but my cousin Shockme99 will fix it up! HaloRacing343 (talk) 15:18, October 6, 2012 (UTC)HaloRacing343 - RS24 Apology I know this is a bit late, but I'd just like to apologize for not adding the article listing for Goblin's Den. I did get an email, but I didn't see it until you had locked my editing priveleges, so I didn't get a chance to do what it advised. Not an excuse, perhaps, but an explanation. Wouldn't want to hurt my reputation. Any more, that is. L3f4y (talk) 00:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I think we should add a blog of Alixe's detailing exactly how to add pages to AL to the rules or somehow make it a template (probably stupid and/or impossible, I'm rather tired now.); I don't even know if it's a good idea but it's just frustrating to have to keep warning people about AL and then either they still make the mistake or never come back. It'll be much easier to add to a person's talkpage while being indepth; if this works I'd be happy to vouch for other, similar template/rule ideas. Sound good? Also, McDonald's has a branch in R'lyeh. It's like Romney jazz; it's the words you DON'T hear. 07:31, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Imagine every molecule in your entire body spontaneously exploding at the speed of light (talk) 07:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I am new Hey sorry about what happened yesterday. I am new here and I didn't see the message. Also I had no idea I was supposed to put my theory into an article listing. So sorry I didn't know. Now it is added there. So don't be too harsh on me. I am new here. I need some help so my creepypasta doesn't get blocked like to putting it in the Article listingShelpenny (talk) 21:00, October 16, 2012 (UTC)shelpenny Sorry I forgot. I added my pasta to the listing. hi do you know if there is going to be more mlp creepypasta?Iceassassin25 (talk) 03:47, October 30, 2012 (UTC) My bad for being slow. My bad. I'd like to apologize for not doing the artical listing after posting my story. When I realized my error and was going to fix it, that's when you blocked me. I've just added my story to the artical listing, but can you see if I did it right? I hope I did, but am unsure. Thanks for being cool. Rip-Lynn (talk) 22:09, October 21, 2012 (UTC)Rip-Lynn How do you delete your account on here???Sometimes, monsters live in us. Sometimes, they live our life for us. Sometimes, we try to fight our inner demons. Sometimes, they win. 19:42, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh dear, I can't add my new pasta to the Article Listing. It says the page dosen't exist. >_< Go away Ghost. Everyone is dead now. 22:11, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Wait, Got it. Go away Ghost. Everyone is dead now. 22:14, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Awkward Silence Just Got Creepy....... 00:44, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I'm Elegy Phantom. I'll be on and off from this website to ignore on getting into a fight or something. I'll be on the wbsite called Quotev more than on this website. And aslo, I'm making my ow CreepyPasta series on Quotev. Lolwut >The BullShcitt Not banned? :\ Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 04:43, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Just saying hi. Wow. And I thought this site's name rules were strict, lol. Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 03:37, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright Sloshedtrain,even though you blocked me,it's behind us.What i want you to do is that I'm going to start writing a creepypasta.If FurBearingBrick deletes it,try your best to block her(on her webpage she says she's a girl) Thanks for editing Driven to you, I was in a rush to write tonight. (TheTwoAndOnly) I was blocked for one day a couple days ago, and the block notice is still on my talk page and I can't remove it. Denalicain (talk) 06:51, October 28, 2012 (UTC) sorry about what I did I did't know so from now on I will pulblish my storys to the artical listingsCoolguy0024 (talk) 00:18, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Coolguy0024 I am trying to add my creepypasta to the artical listing, but it won't work as a link to a wiki, it will only go to an external link. I already got in trouble one for not updating,a dn I really don't want more trouble. I jsut need to know what I'm doing. I read the "How to Add" thing, followed it correctly, but I jsut cna't get the linking right.. It says the link doesn't exist, I can't edit the Artical Listing correctly. I try posting the link, adn it says, whe I try and post as a Wiki link, that it doesn't exist.... Can i get some help, because I got in trouble last time.GreyWater (talk) 00:37, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I have only posted one pasta so far: "The Walk." I haven't really gotten any feedback on it, so I don't know if it's good, or if I should try to write another one. Seeing as how you're an admin, I was wondering if you could take the time to please read my pasta and give me some feedback on it. Thank you for your time. Denalicain (talk) 03:16, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh dear, I have a LEGIT (tried three times!) problem with updating the article listing. My page was Salvation and Power. I messed up and I can't fix it. HS664 Go away Ghost. Everyone is dead now. 20:55, October 31, 2012 (UTC) My new pasta I maked a pasta of the Teletubbies Terrificante41 16:57, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Places category One of my pastas, Another Hospital had Places added to it. I'm looking over the categories and I'm not sure if this would work for it. What do you think? Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 06:09, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, over 10 months ago I was kick-banned from the chat for no apparent reason. Could you please un-do these unjust actions? Thanks. TheInsomniak (talk) 22:00, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Apology from an overexcited newcomer Hello! I'm honestly sorry that I did NOT read more rules before posting. There really isn't any good excuse honestly. Thank you for showing me the rules, I will follow them closely from this point forth. I guess I got overexcited at writing my very first creepypasta! I also edited Leonard's Pumpkins again after reading the posts about grammar, cliches and all, thank you for showing me that. Thank you, and sorry once again! Nyxson (talk) 05:38, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Awkward Silence Just Got Creepy....... 15:58, November 4, 2012 (UTC)Ya welcome. Yeah I like the Halo: Killing For Eternity. Before I forget, may ya give me the link on how to talk on my talk page? I'll be learning. I don't think this is appropriate A snuff film I found and the pics & links on it. Delete + punish? Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 04:22, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright, cool and thanks. I was thinking the same since gore pics get regularly deleted, but I wasn't sure if the article itself could be deleted on those grounds. Also, the "Slut Strangler" series posted earlier is in need of review IMO. Not just Marked for Review, but actual determining whether or not the stories are worthy enough to stay on. I don't normally make that sort of request because usually nothing serious will pop up with a story. In this case it's not necissiarly the content of the story but the way it's written overall that needs addressing. Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 04:36, November 6, 2012 (UTC) uhhh..hi. i got the notification on the article-listing-thingy and i can't figure out how to do that. i would very much appreciate it if you told me how. hopefully you will help. FearEater9000 (talk) 19:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC) so I undersatnd what I did ong when I posted that pasta, and was wondering if I could post it without the picture, maybe the links still included, I figured I should ask so I know I won't get banned or disobey the rules this time.56jomamma (talk) 00:35, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Unfair Ban I got banned two days ago for "Failure to update the Article Listing." Which I did! I listed my pasta on there. I double checked to make sure and it was on there. But I still get banned ever though I listed it. ~~YoshiWii1~~ @YoshiWii1 maybe you didn't write it correctly... Things in the Jungle was moved by me to Quiet due to that being the original title. I'm not sure if this was the right thing to do. I just wanted to go over this with someone. Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 08:24, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for fixing up my story SykleSorrow (talk) 04:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC)SykleSorrow Important Badges! I've reached (Hapily :3) over 100 edits, but I don't have any of the badges that I should have gotten. Can I have my badges please? You've Met with a Terrible Fate Haven't You? 18:09, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hello, I recently embarked on a search for foreign-language Creepypasta Wikis, and I found a few. I'd like to ask the opinion of a few administrators of this wiki before I go ahead and have them officially linked. If you could take a look at Forum:Creepypasta Wiki in other languages it would be very nice. Thank you. Elecbullet (talk) 21:32, November 14, 2012 (UTC) A little confused I added a page but it was not a story. It was just an introduction to what I will be writing since I'm new here. Do I still have to add it to the article listings? Miseryfreak (talk) 06:48, November 15, 2012 (UTC)MiseryFreak HTP Aren't stories that end with skeletons popping out supposed to be deleted? Grays Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 09:42, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I listed my User name on the Article Listing I saw that before I edited my user page, I needed to list it in the Article Listing if I edit my page. So I listed it there. Look on my contributions for proof that I listed it. ~~YoshiWii1~~ Blocked Notification Hey, sorry about not adding my post "Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword" to the Article Listings. I checked as soon as I got the notification that I was blocked, and it had been added. Sorry about the incovienance. Hope I get unblocked soon, because I need to fix something on the page I posted. Thank you, Xavier Emeralds (talk) 21:17, November 20, 2012 (UTC) DeviantSerpent (talk) 14:17, November 21, 2012 (UTC)This Article of mine is posted for deletion if i dont edit it.i loooked it over and did'nt see any bad grammar or lack of spelling.i dont know what to edit on it.can you help please? this is the second time now one of my articles got deleted.can you just tell me what i did and did'nt spell right?..reply ok. Catorigies Sloshedtrain the pasta Swak needs to be add to article S? (Jminman145 (talk) 01:51, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) Thank you and sorry... I guess I should have read the guidelines better before posting willy-nilly like that... My problem was I had no idea where to find the information (and/or I was probally too lazy to find it D:), I read the tutorials and now I'm okay... We don't truly know who's good nor evil. It's only what the reasons ae for thier actions that determine who they are... 22:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC) You recently messaged me that I put a story beggining with an "A" or "The" in the A or T page. ? The story was A Trip in the woods. ? I followed the rules and put it in the T's because you are supposed to. ? I put it as "Trip in the Woods, A" so I don't understand my punishment???? ? Please reply and explain.Pirateseaz (talk) 22:59, November 24, 2012 (UTC)Pirateseaz Unprotection Request I request you to unprotect the page "Jeff is Back" so I can fix it. There is a part where it says "The image can be found below", but there is no image. WhiteReaper (talk) 23:15, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Done. WhiteReaper (talk) 12:58, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I can only apologise for the Article Listing error (I've only just got any notification of an error on my part) but thank you for informing me. Sephirothwolf (talk) 14:20, November 27, 2012 (UTC) OC Holders Just wondering, are Holders pastas considered spinoffs? And if not, can OC Holders go on the site? To the moon, your highness! 04:03, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Question.. Slosh. I've been waiting and I haven't gotten a reason why I was banned from chat. All I did was say "Who the fuck is 41488p?" because I had never seen him before, and he would have no reason to PM me. Then I said something like "And why the fuck can't I read his PMs?" I could read anyone elses, but not his. Then chat started flipping out and then I was banned out of no where. Duplicates http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:1330230773205.gif http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_m5dgphUDLC1rw314so1_500-2.gif http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dark_room.gif These are all duplicates of the same gif. Which one should stay? To the moon, your highness! 08:40, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I won't forget to put my creepypasta to the artical list but I just don't know how to do that. 3DBacon (talk) 23:12, December 3, 2012 (UTC)3DBacon I was wondering if you could unban me from chat, I was acting like an idiot and I won't do it again, I was also wondering if you've recently seen the contributor Herschel Greene, if yes please inform me Lucas Tg (talk) 01:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I've just tried to post a pasta, but I get this error: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by Sloshedtrain. The reason given is this: :Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "OMGItzYou". The reason given for OMGItzYou's block is: "Failure to update Article Listing" *Start of block: 07:09, December 6, 2012 *Expiry of block: 07:09, December 7, 2012 *Intended blockee: 83.223.121.252 You may contact Sloshedtrain or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 83.223.121.252, and the block ID is #30855. Please include all above details in any queries you make. Why is this? I have no idea who this OMGItzYou user is, and I find it quite worrying that they have somehow used my IP address :/ Cooperwithacamera (talk) 19:42, December 6, 2012 (UTC) How do I get an account back if it's blocked? thanks for the edit. i appreciate it.you shouldn't fear the dark, what roams the light is more dangerious. (talk) 08:53, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi, just wanted to ask you why you add bunch of "?" marks on my CP. Thanks Dergan2 (talk) 14:02, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Dergan2 Hey ummm I wanted to add a image to my creepy pasta and it wont work. It allowed it but when i clicked add it did nothing.Spicycreepypasta (talk) 02:40, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Spicycreepypasta Thanks! Thanks for editing my stories! Sorry if I didn't notice some of them before. Thanks again. =D Dreamer (talk) 02:48, December 10, 2012 (UTC)BigDream64 Can you put my story back up? Hi there. I wanted to contact you because a while back, I had put a story on here entitled, "The Binding of Isaac: Demo Version" It was on here for a month or so, than was deleted. I'm not quite sure why? The grammar seemed correct, but maybe not in your eyes, I suppose. Can you please put the story back? Or at least try? Thank you. I don't feel, and it feels great (talk) 03:46, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) 05:05, December 13, 2012 (UTC) My Apologies Please excuse me for disregarding that part of the policy, for some reason I had thought it no longer applied to any of the pages. I'm pretty dumb, considering how each listed article is placed in the page manually as opposed to a category, and I had thought I was supposed to use a category. Thanks for the heads-up, I'll try to keep this in mind the next time I create a page. -''Sacorguy79'' My recent block I was blocked yesterday for failing to update the article listing, but I did add it. I sent you links to your email address and I'll restate them here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Article_Listing/T (Ctrl+F and type TISM Bedroom Tapes)http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_Submissions/F#FokkerTISM FokkerTISM (talk) 05:40, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello Sloshed. I posted a creepypasta a while back and i forgot to add an article listing. I know the creepy pasta was deleted and i apollogize that i did not fix this issue withing a reasonable time. Unfortunately the email account that this wiki account was added too was hacked and i have only just gotten it back due to changed password and information/secret questions etc. I have re-uploaded the creepypasta, this time adding an article listing for it. I have not done it right, please let me know and i will correct it as soon as i recieve the notification from you or another admin. I apollogize once again and hope you have a wonderful day. Radaxian (talk) 12:53, December 15, 2012 (UTC)RadaxianRadaxian (talk) 12:53, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering why my story was deleted today. Here's the link - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Haunted_Rockman_World_for_the_Game_Boy It says that my story was deleted because it "does not meet the wiki's quality standards". I checked the quality standards link in the site rules, and it only talks about using proper punctuation and not to write a whole block of text. I did use proper punctuation, and I did not write a block of text, so why was my story deleted? TheDoubleDragon296 (talk) 21:27, December 16, 2012 (UTC) What is wrong with it? I'm sorry. I misunderstood the message that was sent to the previous editor of my pasta.KingOfDerp69 (talk) 22:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC)KingOfDerp69 What is wrong with it? I'm sorry. I misunderstood the message that was sent to the previous editor of my pasta.KingOfDerp69 (talk) 22:14, December 16, 2012 (UTC)KingOfDerp69 Sorry about the article Sorry about not adding the creepypasta I made to the article listing, and I fixed the mistakes I had made, to create an updated version of it. The problem is I don't know how to. Can you send me a tutorial on how to? MercenaryForHire (talk) 12:02, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion to reduce bans As it seems, a lot of people (Including me) do everything right in posting a creepypasta except for the article listing. I read the entire rules before posing my first, and no where did I find anything about the article listing. I Know its on your talk page and its my fault for not checking, and I know I'm not banned anymore, but I would like to make a suggestion that the part about the article listing is put somewhere on the rules since I never checked my talk page. It would certianly lower the amount of people getting in trouble. Thanks, ChildofSolitude (talk) 20:34, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Nowhere in the rules? Uhm... -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:46, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Disregard this post. I see it now. ChildofSolitude (talk) 20:49, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Heh. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 20:51, December 19, 2012 (UTC) "Automated" talk page messages Hello, Sloshedtrain, I'm an admin over at the Trollpasta Wiki. I was wondering about these "automatic ban" messages that I've seen you leave on people's talk pages (mainly the ones having to do with failure to update the Article Listing). I would like to know how you achieve this, as I am constantly having to block users for not updating the Article Listing within the alloted 24 minutes (also occasionally for adding nonexistent categories to pages). It's becoming quite a hassle to manually type out each and every message I leave on offending users' talk pages, so I was wondering if you could give me some advice on how to set up an "automated" message system of my own (I put "automated" in parenthesis as I'm not sure if that's how it actually works). Sorry if this came out bit long-winded. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:36, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, your advice worked perfectly; I was able to create the template I wanted. I never created a template before this one, actually. I've only been editing wikis for the last two months, so I guess my relative inexperience is only natural. Anyway, see you later. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:31, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism? Hi Sloshed, I'm just wondering: is this considered vandalism? Unproductive and vulgar edits (respectively) found from a Redtank2012 who just j oined. Just thought it should be brought to attention, sorry for tattling. TheShadyNerd (talk) 21:25, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Article Listing Sorry for not adding my page to the article listing, and thanks for changing the title of the page, I didn't know about the All Caps rule. I read the rules, it won't happen again. SuperShepherd52 (talk) 11:24, December 23, 2012 (UTC) your an admin, aren't you? I think everyone on this wiki are attacking me with flags and blocks, and for stupid reasons, too, I get blocked on day 1 for blogical, which wasn't even my fault, and now my best creepypasta, SignalToKill.exe, is going to get deleted in 3 days due to....... BAD GRAMMAR!!!!!! can you send a message to everyone to leave me alone, you have no idea how I feel right now ;_; MarioMatrixMan 22:36, December 24, 2012 (UTC)MarioMatrixMan Delete One more thing... when you delete a page, does it take time for it to delete? Article title. Sloshed, could you change this to "I Will Never"? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:54, December 27, 2012 (UTC) DUDE! Sup? I haven't really gotten to talk you that much. Zmario 22:36, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Vandal http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Slenderman_Cometh?diff=prev&oldid=285744 -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:24, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Vandal 2: Electric Boogaloo http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Sick_Immersion?diff=prev&oldid=286221 -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:47, December 30, 2012 (UTC) *Disregard that, it's been deleted. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:02, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Talk Archives